User blog:WonderPikachu12/Betty Crocker vs Chef Boyardee
High time for another rap battle from me. Another original from me. It's not that good, so bare with me here. I wrote this forever ago before I had disappeared, but at the time I was still writing Betty Crocker's bio. Since they've removed that from the ERB website, I decided to stop. Just as a random note: 'Chef Boyardee's hat would read "CHEF E-AR-BEE". 'Italian chef, Chef Boyardee, faces fictional mascot of the baking company of the same name, Betty Crocker, in a battle of cooking, with British chef, Gordon Ramsay, coming in to insult the both of them.' EpicLLOYD as Chef Boyardee lisanova??? some fucking girl idk as Betty Crocker nicepeter as Gordon Ramsay Beat: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3Ymr-VE0PA EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY BETTY CROCKER VS CHEF BOYARDEEEE BEGIN! (Starts at 0:15) Boyardee: Ciao! Il mio nemico You're not even real! Just try to combatteremo I make pastas of legends, you're just a fictional bitch Why don't you get back into the kitchen and make me a sandwich? Crocker: Don't judge a cookbook by its cover I'll overcook your raps that you set to a simmer Beating you is like baking a cake, and I'll show you how You make canned products? I don't even want to know All you did for the war was steal mills and cook You deserved to lose your money to the war department, crook What the fudge? You compare your cooking to my baking? Your craft is so easy, it's like shaking and making Boyardee: I'm a successful head chef, you're only a head Your catalog went out of business, while I'm staying ahead You don't even cook! You just bake treats! You're not soda-licious; you're just a bitch that's way too sweet Crocker: Don't complain about not getting to see my breasts, you perv Sit down and take a seat. I got dishes to serve You'll need hamburgers to help you while you're getting Gushered and Dunkaroo'd I bake peachy cakes that beat your pastas, Mario Ramsay: (spoken) Okay, okay, I've heard enough (Ramsay starts rapping at 1:32) You two are just horrible. I'm getting sick of your shit Amy and Samy versions two, pack your bags and quit You create hell in your kitchens. Don't need the F word to make it any more clear I'll fix your acts up like I do every Kitchen Nightmare Crocker, what the fuck? Just stop your bitchin' I can't believe you're a woman and don't know how to work a kitchen You're a disgrace! I've got distaste for what ain't taste! Your cakes are lies and your icing tastes like paste! Boiardi! Boy, are dee in trouble You milk people's money like you do milk bottles I bet your pasta is homemade, you opened the cans yourself Your water's not at boiling point and your noodles look like kelp You two suck and you're fucked! I'm a real Master Chef And you're accidents, complete accidents. Hide back in your pantries, on the shelf Twenty-one restaurants world wide! Beat that, butch and bitch I'll mix up your raps and serve them with a side of fish and chips WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EH PIC RAP BAH TLES OF HIS TOR RY Who won? Betty Crocker Chef Boyardee Gordon Ramsay Category:Blog posts